


Tina New Beginning

by coolgirl234



Series: Henry Danger [1]
Category: Henry Danger (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, henry bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl234/pseuds/coolgirl234
Summary: Tina Mills was adopted by Regina Mills when her parents were killed in a car accident when she was five. Henry and Ray had an argument which made Henry quit being Ray's sidekick, leaving Tina to take over the role as Girl Danger. Are Ray and Tina more than just superhero and sidekick to each other.





	Tina New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewrite of my first Henry Danger fanfic. This is a crossover between Henry Danger and Once Upon a Time.

Tina's POV: I was sitting on the couch in the living room playing Mario Kart 8, with my best friend Charlotte. "Let's make a bet." She said. "What kind of bet?" I asked. "If I win you have to tell me your deepest secret and  show Regina the Man cave, if you win I'll do your homework for a month." She said. "Oh Charlotte if only you knew what my deepest  secret was." I thought to myself.

"Alright deal." I said. We shook on it. A few minutes later we were staring at the screen. Charlotte had won. "Alright Tina tell us what is your deepest secret?" Charlotte asked.

Regina and Charlotte moved in closer so they could hear me. "Forgive me Ray." I whispered. I took a deep breath. "My relationship with Ray is much more than Superhero and Sidekick." I said. "Charlotte and Regina were shocked.

"You're dating Ray since when? Charlotte asked. "Last year." I said. "I'm so happy for you both!" Charlotte exclamied happily. "Thanks Charlotte." I said. "Now let's go show Regina the Man cave." I said.

Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tina Mills and I'm 16 years old. My best friend Charlotte is also 16 years old and I couldn't ask for a better friend. We both like the same things, we both go to the same school, and we both work for an awesome guy. His name is Ray Manchester AKA Captain Man and I'm his sidekick Girl Danger. 

When Charlotte and I got to Starbucks with Regina, we took the elevator down to the bottom floor to where the Man Cave is. When we got to the bottom floor the elevator opened up. Ray was watching an old tape on the tv and saw us. "Hey you two." He said grinning. "Hey yourself handsome." I said kissing Ray on the lips.

"Ray I need to tell you something." I said. "Your going to tell me about the bet you made with Charlotte?" He asked grinning. "You knew?" I asked. "Of course I knew, I had Schwoz install a video camera in your house with a monitor so I could keep an eye on you." He said. "Are you mad that I told her?" I asked.

"No we were going to tell her eventually." He said. "I love you Ray." I said. "I love you too my sweet angel." He said kissing me. "Ok girls we need to go you both start school tomorrow." Regina said. "Aww man this is going to be the worse school year ever." I said.

"Don't worry Tina it won't be so bad." Ray said. "That's easy for you to say Ray you already finished school." I said. "Trust me girls it's not going to be a bad year." Ray said.  "Hey Ray what happened that made Henry quit being kid Danger?" Charlotte asked. "He came in one day steaming mad and told me he quit." Ray said.

After a bunch of kisses from Ray, Charlotte, Regina, and I headed home to get ready for the next day.


End file.
